Snow Angel
by random-gyrl
Summary: A short little Steroline/snow fluff drabble.


**A/N: Review if you guys want more short drabbles, enjoy :)**

A loud screech woke Stefan from an extremely peaceful sleep.

Shooting up in bed finding an empty space beside him where Caroline should be Stefan started to panic.

"Caroline?! Care where are you?" Jumping out of bed in nothing but his boxers Stefan frantically started vamping around the Forbes cabin searching for his blonde angel.

Coming to a dead stop Stefan had a rush of emotions from the sight in front of him.

First there was a relief that she was unharmed, safe and quite jubilated.

Then there was momentary anger that she worried him. That of course faded fast because who could stay mad at Caroline Forbes?

Following was happiness, because her happiness was infectious. Something that always amazed Stefan. He could be having a terrible, stressful day, and one simple phone call from his sweetheart would brighten his soul.

Finally he felt humor. Because his 23 year old vampire who stopped aging at a beautiful 17 years old was currently jumping up and down like a 5 year old at the sight of snow falling outside the window.

Not being able to contain, although he tried, he let out a hearty laugh. The kind that makes your stomach hurt.

Halting her childish antics Caroline turned to her 169 year old hunk and genuinely asked "what's so funny?"

"Hmm? Nothing." He replied smiling. "Come back to bed, its freezing"

"One. You're in nothing but boxers, of course it's cold. Go put on clothes." Caroline directed pointing her finger towards him while standing fully clothed in her fuzzy onesie.

"Two I'm not going back to bed, and neither are you. Come on let's go outside!" she squealed running back to their room.

Stefan groaned and followed her hoping to change her mind. Walking into the room he saw a perfect opportunity.

In front of him Caroline had stripped out of her ducky clad onesie and was standing in nothing but her baby blue lacy cheekers. Which did leave much to the imagination.

Pushing himself against her backside he started kissing her neck and shoulders. With his hands roaming her waist, tummy and chest he peppered feather light kisses and said in a quiet, low voice "are you sure you don't want to come back to bed with me baby?"

Moaning she turned to face him and latched her lips to his. Her velvet lips melted against his plush ones and he had no idea how he ever imaged facing the future without her by his side. His sidekick, best friend and lover all in one.

Breaking apart, although she didn't want to, she said "I'd love to spend the day in bed with you. But this is the first snow of the season, and like it or not we're going outside and we're gonna play. Snowballs, snow angels, building snowmen the whole nine yards. Now get dressed Frosty and let's have fun" she said smiling and reaching for her warm winter clothes.

Her and Stefan walked out in their jackets and snow boots and started walking around.

The snow falling around Caroline was beautiful to Stefan. The white snow accenting her fair skin and light blonde hair. Her blue eyes however were as piercing as always. Bright as a lighthouse on a pitch black night.

Distracted by how the snow was illuminating her face he was shocked when a softball sized snowball collided with his chest. A loud giggle following he found the culprit to be Caroline.

"Oh it's on" he said with a smile scooping up a handful of snow, compacting it to make a powdery, white weapon.

He got Caroline in her left arm as she was bent over reaching for more snow.

15 minutes into the snowball fight both of them were soaked from all the snow that was falling and the snow that they lodged at each other. There was never a silent second. If they weren't laughing they were fake smack talking each other which just ensued more laughter.

Decided she had enough of the snow for the time being, assuming there would be more tomorrow and the next few days, they walked inside wrapped up in each other still lightly giggling at their snow ball war.

Once in their warm, fireplace lit room Stefan started undressing himself.

Caroline stopped him, moving his hands to the side, she continued what he started.

First she removed his sopping wet coat, unbuttoning it and tossing it on the hardwood floor.

Then she lifted his long sleeve shirt from the bottom and with the help of his raised arms she peeled it off marveling at his sculpted abdomen that was all hers.

After a few seconds of running her hands over his stomach she resumed her previous actions.

Unbuttoning and unzipping his pants she began pulling his pants down. After he kicked off his boots and socks he sat on the bed so she could fully remove his jeans.

He was on the bed back in what he started with that morning, just boxers.

He stood up and repeated the actions she had just done to him, except when he removed clothes from her he would kiss whatever was near his mouth. Arm, leg, neck, ankle, side (which drew a light giggle from her lips).

She was left in those same blue panties that she had on earlier that drove him wild.

The two spent the next 2 hours appreciating each other's bodies, slowly and passionately.

Afterwards Caroline had her head resting on Stefan's chest and her arm wrapped around his waist.

His fingers were lazily drawing figures on her bare back.

"Well you win, you got me back in bed" Caroline said with a smile.

"Actually we both won, you got me to play in the snow. Something I haven't done in over 150 years." Stefan said grinning.

"Perks of dating a childult right?"

"A what?"

"A childult. An adult who still sometimes acts like a child."

"Sounds like a form of an occult Caroline."

"You sound like a form of an occult Stefan."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"You don't even make sense."

"I am not going to engage in this with you."

"You already are."

"I know"

"I love you"

"I love you more" he said wrapping his arms around his little snow angel.


End file.
